dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser VS Ridley
BowserVRidley.jpg|SSS42X2 Bowser vs Ridley DBX Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Bowser VS Ridley is SSS42X2's 39th DBX and 9th of Season 3. It features Bowser from the Mario franchise and Ridley from the Metroid franchise. Description Mario VS Metroid! Two of Nintendo's biggest baddies collide in a fight to the death! Can Bowser scorch the one that haunts Samus Aran? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Bowser's Theme - Super Mario 64) It was a normal day at a certain castle, but once again, a red plumber succeeds at rescuing a pink princess, leaving the King of Koopas, Bowser, to sit on his throne and listen to his jukebox all day. He then decides to do something. Bowser: ... Suddenly, something crashed through the wall, revealing the Space Pirate, Ridley. Bowser was obviously more worried about his wall. Bowser: Great, now only the Star Spirits knows how many coins I need to repair that wall! Ridley took out a container and released a small Metroid. ~Ten Seconds Later...~ (Cut Music) Everyone in the castle was screaming their heads off as the Metroid grew bigger. Ridley laughs while Bowser decided to take matters into his own hands. He then clenched his left fist. Bowser: Alright then, it's on! Junior, hit the music! Bowser Jr. clicked and played the music, but it didn't the expected music. (Cue Hammer Bros. Theme (OST Version) - SilvaGunner) Bowser, Jr., and Ridley all stare with a 'WTF' expression on their faces at the jukebox for twelve seconds before Jr. tries to change the music to something more battle-worthy. Bowser: *sigh* That's the last ''time I let Kamek pick the music. Jr. hits play on the jukebox and gets proper battle music. (Cue Laser Beam - Persona Q) Bowser sighed in relief as he faced Ridley, ready to fight. Ridley started flying and rushed yat Bowser. Phase: Ninten-Goes Bad! '''HERE WE GOOO!' Bowser shoots multiple fireballs at Ridley, who easily guards and deflects most of the weak shots. The Space Pirate tries firing multiple fireballs of his own shots back, but Bowser uses his shell to deflect the shots back and hit Ridley. Bowser then runs up to Ridley and then slashes him with his claws, leaving scratch marks on Ridley's body, but the Space Pirate flies and grabs Bowser. He slams the turtle down and drags him across the floor with his tail, but Bowser bites his tail, causing the dragon to scream in pain. Bowser grabs some nearby Bill Blasters and ignites it on fire, as multiple Bullet Bills start homing in on Ridley. Ridley nearly get hit by most of them until he flies out and tries to dive-bomb Bowser, but then the turtle uses his throne as a shield and looks up to see his chandelier, throwing a hammer at it as the object falls down on Ridley and traps the purple dragon. Bowser then slams his throne down on Ridley's head, causing it to break. Bowser then laughed and roared in victory. Bowser then grabbed a nearby CD and threw it in the jukebox. (Cue Victory! (Bowser) - Project M 3.5) Bowser then turned his back and soon paid the price, as Ridley bit his tail, causing Bowser to scream out in pain. (End Music) Bowser then hit Ridley with a dropkick that sends the Space Pirate through the wall of Bowser's Castle and into a ocean of lava. Bowser just simply looked down with a 'woah' expression. Suddenly, he sees some electricity flowing through the lava, as it disintegrates, and out of the hot liquid comes Meta Ridley. Meanwhile, Kamek placed another CD in the jukebox off-screen. (Cue Olympus Mons - Brandon Yates) Bowser simply stares at the Space Pirate, until he notices his baseball bat and picks it up, using his baseball and shell deflecting skills to counter three of Ridley's fireballs. Bowser then throws multiple Bob-ombs at the Space Pirate, sending Ridley down, but Ridley shoots multiple missiles at the castle, almost causing Bowser to lose his footing and fall. Bowser then jumps off the ledge and lands on Ridley's back and starts punching on Ridley's wings, causing them both to fall into the lava down below. (Cut Music) Ridley is seen flying out, but his body has sustained heavy damage, Bowser is seen climbing into the hole in his castle with lava flowing down his shell and ager on his face. He then saw a nearby CD and threw it into the jukebox. (Cue Bowser's Castle (Final Lap) - Mario Kart 8) Ridley flew at Bowser and kicks Bowser's Castle, causing a fiery shockwave that sends Bowser sky high, but the turtle slams down with his fist. Ridley shoots a red plasma beam from his mouth, but Bowser blocks it with his shell and lands on he Space Pirate's back, ripping off his tail and wrapping it around Ridley's mouth like a bridle. He then starts flying Ridley into the lava below, but first ripping off his wings and burning his head. He then jumps off Ridley's back and into the hole in the castle, watching his opponent burning up with a smirk. He then kicks one final CD into the jukebox. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) BOWSERCategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights